


Berry Nice

by psyraah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Cream, M/M, RoyEd Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's had this stupid crush on Mustang for god knows how long now, but ice cream on a hot day might just be the last straw(berry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Royed Gift Exchange 2015 for tumblr user fishing-clocks, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to xyriath for beta.
> 
> Edit: SO SASSY DREW THIS [TOTALLY AMAZING ROY](http://sassyfirealchemist.tumblr.com/post/136483902852/so-yeah-sometimes-me-and-my-best-friend) BASED ON THIS FIC and if you stare at it hard enough, you can start to feel Ed's frustration at how good-looking that man is.

Ice cream. That was going to be the death of Ed. Ice cream, and a stupid bastard with his stupid bastard looks and stupid bastard ways.

‘Cause _fuck_ , Roy looked good in the heat. Not that he didn’t always look good, but there was just something about Roy under the summer sun, or rather, what the summer sun resulted in: jacket off, sleeves up, two buttons undone. It was sweltering, and Ed felt like his very joints were melting, but Roy—the _fucker_ —still managed to look all refreshed and shit. Well, sure, he was sweating along with the rest of them, but it just gave him this kinda…rough-around-the-edges look that Ed, for some inexplicable reason, found stupidly attractive. And he kept running his fucking hand through his stupid god damn hair, and it was all ruffled and swept back from having slender fingers tease through it all day. The usual dangly bits in front of Roy’s eyes had been dragged back, and he looked all sleek and cool and shit, and it was driving Ed _insane_.

Then they had to add the fucking _ice cream_.

It had been so hot that after a day of muttering and groaning, Roy had slammed his pen down at 4:30pm, announced that they were done for the week, and that he needed something cold “right this fucking now”.

Ed had thought that the look Hawkeye had shot her superior had been plenty cold enough. All the same, the heat must have done something to even Hawkeye’s composure, because, by some miracle, she’d agreed.

Now, here they were, blissfully wrapped inside the cool air of the little ice cream store thingy down the street from the office. The parlour had been packed, so after a half-hearted glance around to see if there were any tables and coming to the conclusion that there were none, the others had left after their purchases. Ed, however, had been informed that maybe he should finish two ice creams before buying a third, and if he wanted the third (and the fourth and the fifth) then the rules of the universe dictated that he probably had to hang around the shop. Ed had pouted, Roy had laughed, but then he’d volunteered to keep Ed company.

Which, Ed thought, had probably been one of the bigger mistakes he’d made in his life. Because when they were in the office, and there was a table and papers with official letterheads and fancy writing on them, Ed could push away the stupid crush he had to the farthest, darkest, most deserted reaches of his mind, bury it deep under uniforms and pocket watches, and forget about it.

But when fucking Mustang was sitting next to Ed, elbows bumping against Ed’s own, and laughing like a fucking kid over something stupid Ed had said well…it was a lot harder to ignore. Every time Roy shifted so that his leg brushed against Ed’s in the tiny booth they’d managed to find, Ed was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, and he was way too conscious of the scant inch or two of space between them.

Yes, Ed had had a crush on his superior officer for god knew how long now. Yes, the sight of Roy’s forearms and the way his eyes were fucking sparkling under the blue light of the shop were frying Ed’s brain a little. No, it wasn’t just all that, it was the fucking fact that Roy had managed to smudge ice cream on the corner of his mouth, and Ed couldn’t manage to drag his eyes away from it, couldn’t manage to drag his _brain_ away from the thought of _hey, what about you just lick it off for him?_

“Something wrong, Ed?”

Ed jolted, realised he had no idea what they had been talking about, and scowled as an automatic response to cover up his error.

“What? No. Why would there be anything wrong?”

Roy raised an eyebrow, and that stupid smudge of strawberry-flavoured milky pink painted across Roy’s bottom lip was going to cause Edward Elric a heart attack. Great. After all the shit he’d lived through, this would be how he bought it.

“Well, I asked you if you wanted to get another one, seeing as you’ve managed to finish two before I’ve even eaten my first one, but you were just staring.”

Shit, he’d been caught out.

“Well, you’ve got ice cream on your mouth and it’s pissing me off,” he said, scowl still in place, and not entirely sure that his explanation really counted as an explanation.

Then for the umpteenth time tonight, Roy laughed and Ed just felt it…warm him, not that he really needed for it to get any hotter. But just the fact that _he_ had been the one to make Roy laugh, been the one to let that bright sound out into the world make his heart all tingly and had a flush stealing up his cheeks. But it wasn’t like he was actually going to _say_ that, actually going to admit to the fact that Roy made him feel light like nothing else did. So he opted to punch Roy in the arm instead. “What’s so funny?” he growled.

“You,” Roy replied, rubbing his arm, but still smiling a little helplessly. “I can’t think of anyone else who would find it fit to glare at me over the fact that I managed to get ice cream on my mouth.”

“Yeah, well, we all know that if you’re added to the mix, things are a hundred per cent more fucking likely to piss me off,” Ed muttered, flicking through the coins in his purse and calculating whether or not he had enough money for another serve, just so he had something to do other than stare at fucking Mustang.

Reaching for a serviette, Roy chuckled some more. “True.” He swiped the flimsy material across his mouth, but it only managed to make it worse, the topping which Roy had insisted on dumping on his snack sticking resolutely to his skin and taking some tissue fibres with it to boot. “Better?”

Ed rolled his eyes. “No. Here.” Huffing a little, Ed dumped his little pouch of coins onto the table, grabbed another napkin and tipped some water on it. Still scowling, he leaned forward to scrub—perhaps a little aggressively, going by the way Roy was grimacing—at the mark.

“Fucking grown-ass man and can’t even take care of himself,” he muttered sullenly, and this time when Roy laughed, Ed was close enough that the sound in his ear seemed to echo through his being. It was nothing short of beautiful, and he found himself thinking that it wouldn’t be all that bad to have to listen to it for the rest of his life. Well, maybe also that god damn voice that seemed to nestle in the depths of his soul when Roy spoke next.

“I’d much rather have you taking care of me,” Roy said gently. At that, Ed froze. That was when he realised that they were really fucking close, and that he had one hand braced against Roy’s shoulder and the other still hovering near his mouth. As in he was currently touching Roy Mustang, and not to hit him or anything. As in personal space had decided that it would hand in resignation as even remotely being a concept and had fucked off to have a holiday in the tropics.

Face red as the setting sun—probably redder, right now it was making this nice orange-purple colour, actually—Ed leaned back slightly so that he could look Roy in the eyes. Ed had never noticed before, but the bastard’s eyes were actually brown, not black, and the left one was slightly bigger than the right. The corners were a little crinkled from a smile, and Ed couldn’t fucking breathe for how that deep brown was shining, drawing him in.

Then all detailed observation of Roy Mustang’s gorgeous, bastardly face was brought to a halt when slender fingers closed around Ed’s wrist, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist to pull him those two extra inches forward into a kiss.

Ed’s brain short-circuited, but it quickly rewired when he remembered _this is what you want, don’t fuck it up!_ Then he was pretty sure he fucking melted when Roy rested his hand lightly against Ed’s cheek, and Ed deepened a kiss, and the taste on his tongue was intoxicating: strawberry and wonder and _Roy_. It was brief, but when they parted, both of them were slightly breathless, and Roy’s smile couldn’t be described as anything other than fond as he toyed with the tail of Ed’s braid.

“Was that all right?” he asked softly, brow creased a little after Ed had been silent for a while. Still trying to calm his pounding heart, Ed licked his lips.

“Um, yeah, it was fine. It was good. Yeah.” A smile was starting to lift his lips now, and Ed couldn’t have stopped the grin even if he’d tried. Not that he really wanted to try at all. “Really fucking awesome. We should do that again.”

A _shadow_ of a smirk may have flitted across Roy’s face, but Ed decided to let it slide because Roy was currently linking their fingers together and running a thumb across the back of Ed’s hand.

“I think this might be one of the rare times that we’re in agreement.” Ed rolled his eyes, and Roy tucked a sweaty strand of blonde behind Ed’s ear. “I’d love the opportunity to try again. Would you like to go dinner with me, Edward?”

In a cramped booth in an ice cream parlour that might as well have been their own corner of the world, with people bustling around them and the sticky remnants of sweat still lingering on his skin, Ed felt his heart bloom. There really wasn’t any other word for it, the way that seeds of hope—forcibly buried for so long—had finally found a sunbright reason to make that final push up towards the light, to start discovering and exploring at long last.

With a smile, Ed squeezed the hand that held his, and leaned in once more to have his lips brush over Roy’s.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

* * *

Years later, when the two of them were curled up on the couch and a little giddy with drink, the question was posed of what Ed thought of Roy. With hopes up and guard down, he would reply with four things: home, laughter, _love_ , and the taste of strawberry ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
